Various devices and methods are used by municipal police and fire departments to direct traffic in the event of a traffic accident, natural catastrophe, or failed traffic signals. During the daytime, a police or traffic officer will typically use a whistle and hand signals with gloves to direct traffic. At nighttime when visibility is poorer, an officer will typically hold at least one flashlight to direct traffic while using hand signals with gloves.
From an officer's hand signals, drivers are often confused as to whether stop, slow down, or go through a particular intersection or segment of road. This same problem arises when officers are required to direct pedestrians. Further, if pedestrians are present and the officer is required to direct them in addition to traffic, the problem is compounded. Thus, there is a need to maximize transportation and pedestrian traffic direction by enhancing the visual and mental recognition of traffic instruction.